la guerrière au bouclier
by DylanBlake
Summary: Freya Strom est une simple fille de fermier, à cela près qu'elle sait se battre comme personne. Alors lorsque Bjorn Côte-de-Fer lance son expédition vers la mer Méditerrannée elle n'hésite pas une seconde à se joindre à lui. Mais les idées arrêtées des Vikings vont lui mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues et elle devrait se battre pour mériter sa place.
1. Chapter 1

Freya se tenait droite fixant l'horizon dont on commençait tout juste à apercevoir le port d'une des plus grandes villes de Norvège, Kattegat. Cette ville était dirigée par le vikings le plus célèbre de leur nation, Ragnar Lotbrock. Freya était trop jeune lorsqu'il avait lancé ses premières expéditions en Angleterre. Il avait réussi l'impossible. Traverser des eaux inconnues de tous pour ensuite aller coloniser ces terres. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de son fils aîné, Bjorn Côte-de-Fer de partir à l'aventure. Mais cette fois-ci elle serait du voyage. C'était sa dernière chance et elle ne voulait surtout pas la gâcher. Freya venait d'un village de Norvège et la route avait été longue pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle avait dû batailler pour pouvoir entreprendre cette expédition elle avait également exigé de la part de son Jarl qu'elle serait la seule à partir avec Bjorn. C'était son voyage pas le sien. C'est pour cela qu'il y avait très peu d'hommes sur l'unique bateau. Lorsqu'ils furent près des côtes un des hommes sonna du cor pour avertir de son arrivée. Le temps qu'ils accostent plusieurs personnes c'étaient approchées du port, curieux de voir un seul navire arriver. Ils posèrent pieds à terre et aussitôt un homme de grande taille les cheveux rasés de près sauf au milieu du crâne où plusieurs tresses étaient rassemblées ensemble. Il avait des yeux bleus et une barbe lui mangeait une partie du visage. Il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Bien le bonjour, demoiselle, lui dit-il. Puis-je savoir qui j'accueille dans ma ville ainsi que la raison de cette venue?

Je m'appelle Freya Strøm, je viens ici car j'ai entendu dire qu'un des fils de Ragnar Lotbrock s'apprêtait à partir pour une grande expédition et je veux en être.

L'homme laissa échapper un rire.

Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Mon frère n'a convié que les meilleurs guerriers à participer à cette expédition.

Qui vous dit que je n'en fait pas parti?, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Le regard de l'homme changea et il se fit plus intense.

J'ignore si vous en faite partit mais une chose est sûre, je ne vous laisserais pas quitter Kattegat aussi facilement.

Personne ne me garde en cage, pas même un prince. D'ailleurs à qui ai-je à faire?

Je m'appelle Ubbe, fils de Ragnar et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Kattegat, Freya, lui dit-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres.

Je vous remercie, Ubbe. Pourriez-vous me conduire à votre reine pour que je puisse lui présenter mes respects?

Belle et bien élevée, aurais-je la perle rare devant mes yeux?

Ne vous fiez pas à vos yeux, Ubbe.

Est-ce que c'est une menace?

Non juste un avertissement.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et il lui présenta son bras. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Kattegat. Freya était émerveillée de voir tous ses marchands s'afférer. Dans son village il y avait beaucoup moins d'agitation.

D'où venez-vous, Freya?

D'un petit village de Norvège qui ne compte pas plus qu'un petit millier d'habitants et pour la majorité ce sont des fermiers.

Des fermiers? Vous m'avez pourtant dit que vous faîtes partie des meilleurs guerriers.

J'ai aussi dit que la majorité était des fermiers.

Ubbe laissa échapper un rire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous êtes intrigante, Freya. Mais vous êtes également chanceuse puisque Bjorn prend la mer dans deux jours les Jarls ne devraient plus tarder à être prêts. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, Bjorn tient énormément à cette expédition et je doute qu'il se fasse aussi facilement distraire que moi.

Je vous distrait, prince Ubbe? dit-elle charmeuse.

Vous n'avez pas encore idée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande Halle, l'endroit où la famille royale réside. Ubbe entra le premier dans la pièce. Une grande table se dressait au milieu de la pièce. La reine Aslaug se tenait nonchalamment dans son trône une coupe de vin à la main. Freya s'avança, tête haute vers la reine de Kattegat. Elle lâcha la main de Ubbe à sa grande surprise et s'avança seule. Ubbe fut ravi de voir qu'elle arborait un véritable port de reine.

Reine Aslaug, commença-t-elle en s'inclinant devant la reine, je viens à vous pour….

Abrégez, lui dit la reine, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter une énième demoiselle avide de pouvoir qui roucoule au bras d'un de mes fils.

Je vous demande pardon? demanda Freya

Vous m'avez très bien entendu, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de prendre la porte.

Freya sentit la colère monter en elle.

Bien sûr votre altesse je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre tête à tête avec votre coupe. Sachez seulement que si vous souhaitez que l'on continue de vous adresser nos respects ayez au moins la décence de nous regarder dans les yeux car pour l'instant la seule personne à qui je souhaite les présenter c'est à cette coupe en or que vous buvez pour qui j'éprouve plus de respect qu'à la reine Aslaug de Kattegat. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Freya tourna les talons et sortit de la Halle sans se retourner. Elle savait que Bjorn ne serait sans doute pas facile à convaincre mais de là à se faire humilier par la reine devant un des fils de Ragnar Lotbrock, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Ubbe était resté bouche bée. Personne n'osait parler ainsi à sa mère qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas apprécié le ton employé par cette fille.

Ubbe, dit-elle, peu m'importe ce que tu fais avec cette fille je ne veux plus qu'elle pose un pied dans cette demeure.

Je doute fort qu'elle n'obéisse.

Elle obéira où elle sera chassée de Kattegat.

Bien mère.

Ubbe sortit en espérant rattraper la furie qui avait réussi à déstabiliser sa mère. C'était une chose devenue très rare depuis que Harbard l'amant de sa mère était partit. Malheureusement pour lui il ne réussit pas à la retrouver. Il espérait tout de même qu'il la reverrait avant le départ de Bjorn. Il décida de rejoindre ses frères à l'entraînement.

Freya avait retrouvé ses hommes. Ils avaient dressé des tentes pour tout le monde dans la forêt.

Dame Freya, le Jarl nous a laissé que trois jours pour vous accompagner après nous devons reprendre la route.

Vous pouvez partir maintenant, c'est pas moi que ça va déranger.

Nous avons des ordres. Si Bjorn Côte-de-Fer refuse que vous l'accompagnez nous devons vous ramener.

Je sais très bien quels sont les ordres puisque c'est moi qui ait proposé cet accord, dit-elle avec hargne. Bjorn ne part pas avant deux jours, et je compte bien partir avec lui.

Vous savez qu'il préfèrerait que vous rentriez.

S'il veut que je sois à lui il doit me laisser faire ce dernier voyage. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. Je vais faire un tour dans la forêt et ramener de quoi manger.

Freya s'arma d'un arc et de flèches. Elle s'éloigna de son campement pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus lors de ses parties de chasse, la solitude et le silence. Elle avança et dégota trois petits lapins. Au bout d'une heure de marche elle aperçut une biche. Elle s'agroupit dans les herbes et visa la biche dans l'oeil. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sa corde mais des éclats de voix firent se redresser la biche. Freya tenta de tirer sa flèche mais la biche étant alertée par les voix se sauva rapidement. Freya grogna de frustration. Elle tenta de retrouver sa flèche dans les herbes mais au moment où elle se redressa une flèche vint se planter dans l'arbre juste à côté d'elle. Elle retira la flèche de l'arbre et avança furibonde vers la source du tir. Elle se retrouva dans une plaine où quatre garçons s'entraînaient aux armes.

Vous êtes complètement inconscients, dit-elle. Si vous vous entraîner au tir établissez au moins un périmètre de sécurité, ça évitera de confondre une biche avec ma tête! dit-elle en lança la flèche à celui qui était assis.

Freya? demanda un d'eux.

Freya se retourna et reconnut Ubbe.

Je vous ai cherché après votre rencontre avec ma mère.

Je ne souhaitais pas m'éterniser plus que nécessaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux.

Je comprends très bien, et je m'excuse de son comportement.

Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez Ubbe, vous n'êtes pas responsable des agissements et paroles de votre mère.

Dis Ubbe, tu nous présentes! s'exclama un des garçons en bousculant Ubbe.

Celui-là était blond avec un petit bouc blond qui commençait à pousser.

Freya je vous présente un de mes jeunes frères, Sigurd

Enchanté, demoiselle, dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Pousse-toi, Oeil-De-Serpent, dit un autre en le bousculant pour prendre sa place.

Le nouvel arrivant était un peu plus vieux que Sigurd mais plus jeune que Ubbe. Il avait des yeux bleus qui ne devait laisser aucune femme indifférente, des yeux qui brûlaient d'une fougue et d'un désir sans nom. Il semblait affamé. Freya devait dire qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. Ces longs cheveux châtain était tressés soigneusement, il portait une jeune barbe châtain clair bien dessiner surmontée d'une légère moustache qui recouvrait des lèvres que n'importe quelle femme souhaiterait embrasser.

A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler? demanda Freya

A l'homme de ta vie, ou au moins à l'homme de ta nuit, dit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Freya. Il voulait jouer, il pouvait être deux dans ce cas-là.

Jamais entendu parler, dit-elle, peut-être parce que ce genre de phrase plaît plus à des pimbêches sans cervelle

Un éclat de rire fit se retourner Freya. Elle devina que ce devait être le dernier des fils de Ragnar Lotbrock, Ivar le Désossé. Il n'avait jamais pu marcher et au dire de beaucoup de monde il avait un sale caractère.

Ivar, je suppose, demanda-t-elle

C'est exact, Ivar le Désossé . Je vois que ma réputation de ver rampant à Kattegat a fait le tour de la Norvège.

Pas la réputation de ver rampant, juste celle de jeune homme capricieux avec un sale caractère.

Cette fois-ci ce sont ses frères qui riaient. Ivar c'était immédiatement renfrogné.

Je vous aimais bien, Freya, avant que vous n'ouvriez trop votre charmante petite bouche, dit-il

Oui on me l'a souvent dit, que voulez-vous? Je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que fait ma langue.

Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire cette langue, lui dit celui qu'elle avait deviné comme étant Hvitserk.

Elle fait des choses bien trop complexe pour un seul homme et bien plus que tu ne pourrais en supporter, dit-elle

On se tutoie maintenant? demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

C'est toi qui a commencé.

Et c'est loin d'être terminé.

Je crois que tu te surestime légèrement Hvitserk.

Donc tu connais mon nom finalement, dit-il un sourire fier

Evidemment, je sais très bien qui vous êtes! Vous êtes les fils de Ragnar Lotbrock. Mais malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas toi que je cherche.

Et qui cherches-tu ?

Bjorn Côte-de-Fer. Je veux partir avec lui en expédition.

Ils laissèrent échapper un rire.

Je doute fort que Bjorn, ne s'encombre d'une femme, lui dit Sigurd

Sauf peut-être pour le divertissement, lui dit Ivar

C'est ce que nous verrons lors du banquet de départ.

A propos de cela, lui dit Ubbe, ma mère refuse que vous mettiez les pieds dans la grande Halle.

Pourquoi? demanda Hvitserk déçu

Il faut croire qu'être reine n'empêche pas les remarques de l'atteindre. Mais peu importe j'irai au banquet avec ou sans son autorisation et au moins ça fera de l'animation.

Je serais curieux de voir ça, lui dit Hvitserk

J'ai fait un long voyage pour pouvoir monter dans ce bateau et j'ai dû sacrifier pas mal de chose. Donc peu importe ce qui risque de m'arriver j'irai au banquet. Je ne dois rien à la reine Aslaug La seule chose que je veux c'est rencontrer Bjorn Côte-de-Fer et le convaincre que je suis digne de faire parti de sa flotte. Sur cela Messieurs, j'ai était ravie de vous rencontrer.

Freya tourna finalement les talons. Les quatre garçons était bouche bée. Une chose était sûre elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Je la veux! leur dit Hvitserk

Sans blague! lui dit Sigurd en rigolant.

Attends ton tour mon frère! lui dit Ubbe. Je l'ai vu en premier.

Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas! salua Ivar.

Je vous l'avez dit, leur dit Ubbe.

A votre avis Bjorn va accepter? demanda Sigurd

J'espère, dit Hvitserk

Pas besoin de se poser la question pourquoi, rigola Ubbe.

J'aurais peut être dû lui dire que je faisais parti du voyage, mais ça aurait été trop facile.

Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir l'avoir? demanda Sigurd

Je ne penses pas. Je l'aurais. J'ai toujours eu toutes les femmes que je voulais et celle-ci ne fera pas exception.

Hvitserk c'est une femme, pas une vache, lui dit Ubbe

Aucune ne s'est plainte jusqu'ici.

Si tu tiens vraiment à l'avoir, il faudrait déjà que mère accepte qu'elle passe la porte de la Halle, lui dit Ivar, avec un sourire moqueur.

Invitons-la à dîner, suggéra Hvitserk

Pardon?

Oui, si on fait en sorte que Mère l'apprécie un minimum elle la laissera entrer. Freya fait son petit numéro de charme à Bjorn. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est jamais insensible à un joli minois. Il l'embarque avec nous et j'aurais tout le loisir de profiter de ses faveurs.

Je vois que rien ne t'échappe mon frère, lui dit Ubbe.

Alors vous en dîtes quoi? demanda Hvitserk

ça mettra un peu d'animation, lui dit Sigurd

Et pour une fois on entendra quelqu'un d'autre que Sigurd et Ivar se disputer, souligna Ubbe.

Pourquoi pas? dit Ivar. Voir mon cher frère se faire ridiculiser par une blondinette ne pourra que me mettre en joie.

La ferme Ivar.

Je suppose que tu te charge de Freya, dit Ubbe avec un sourire moqueur.

Et vous de mère.

Hvitserk part au pas de course pour rattraper la belle blonde aux yeux bleus et au caractère bien trempé. Il la rattrapa juste avant de quitter la forêt.

Freya attends.

Freya se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Hvitserk courir vers elle.

Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, lui dit-elle un sourire moqueur.

Ne me tente pas sur ce terrain, j'essaie d'être sérieux .

En es-tu capable?

Pas devant ses yeux brûlant d'ardeur mais je vais essayer.

Que veux-tu Hvitserk? dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire de défi.

Hvitserk avait la furieuse envie de répondre toi mais il réussi à tenir sa langue assez longtemps.

Mes frères et moi pensons que tu devrais avoir le droit de rentrer dans la Halle sans te faire jeter dehors. Pour cela nous avons pensé que tu pourrais te joindre à nous pour le dîner de ce soir dans le but de rattraper le coup avec notre mère.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher par rapport à notre entrevue. Je suis venue lui présenter mes respects comme l'exige la coutume et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à dire c'est que j'étais une énième demoiselle avide de pouvoir qui parade au bras d'un de ses fils. Donc merci mais non merci, je me débrouillerais seule.

Freya va pour se retourner mais Hvitserk lui attrape le bras pour la faire se retourner. Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à garder une distance raisonnable avec elle mais maintenant il était presque collé à elle. Il appréciait grandement de la voir lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle faisait au moins dix centimètres de moins que lui. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage de Hvitserk. Freya tenta de lui montrer un masque d'indifférence malgré le fait que son coeur est eu quelque soubresaut en le voyant aussi près.

Tu trouverais pas ça dommage que je sois obligé de te mettre à la porte.

Pour ça faudrait-il que tu y arrives, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Viens, ce soir, dit-il en recouvrant son sérieux et en plongeant son regard intense dans le sien.

Même si j'acceptais, je n'ai absolument pas prévu de tenue pour ce genre de dîner.

Je te dirais bien, viens sans rien, mes frères et moi serions ravis mais je doute que notre mère soit de cette avis.

Hvitserk ! la réprimanda-t-elle

Je te ferais parvenir une robe, si c'est le seul problème. Mais pour ça il faudrait que j'en vois un peu plus… dit-il en essayant d'ouvrir le manteau de fourrure.

Bas les pattes, dit-elle en lui tapant sur les doigts.

Très bien je serais patient.

Tu es bien sûr de toi.

J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, lui dit-il avec un regard intense.

Tu n'as pas pour habitude d'entendre non.

"Non" et "Impossible" ne font pas parti du vocabulaire d'un fils de Ragnar Lotbrock.

Désolée de te décevoir dans ce cas, car je ne suis pas prête de céder.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne cèderas pas.

Comme je compte partir en mer pendant plusieurs mois et une fois revenue je repartirais chez moi, j'ai du mal à croire comment je pourrais me retrouver tenter.

Les Dieux te réserves peut-être des surprises.

Les Dieux m'ont abandonnés il y a longtemps déjà.

Je ne pense pas, la preuve ils t'ont mis sur mon chemin.

Freya laissa un rire s'échapper.

Alors tu acceptes? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Très bien, j'accepte, mais si votre mère me jette encore ce genre de remarque je serais obligé d'y répondre.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je te ferais parvenir une robe. Je compte sur toi Freya.

Tu changeras vite d'avis je pense.

Aucune chance. A ce soir.

C'est ça.

Elle tourna les talons. et repartit vers le campement. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers le prince. Elle n'aimait pas ce côté fougueux et imprévisible qui pourrait aisément la faire dévier de son but. Une chose était sûre, une fois ce repas fait elle ne s'approcherait plus des fils de Ragnar Lotbrock et surtout d'un certain Hvitserk.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya s'exerçait à l'épée quand elle fut interrompu par un de ses gardes.

Que voulez-vous? dit-elle de mauvaise humeur

Une esclave de la grande Halle dit qu'elle doit venir s'occuper de vous.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir une esclave.

Elle dit qu'elle est envoyée par le prince Hvitserk.

Sérieusement? Une esclave?

Vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose que nous serions obligé de dévoiler à notre Jarl

Non je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Bjorn et malheureusement ma première entrevue avec la reine Aslaug ne s'est pas très bien passée. J'ai rencontré les autres fils de Ragnar et donc de la reine Aslaug et ils me convient à un dîner pour que je puisse avoir accès à la grande Halle demain soir pour pouvoir rencontrer Bjorn sans me faire jeter dehors. ça vous va comme explication?

Qu'est-ce que je fais de l'esclave?

Emmène-la dans ma tente, je m'occupe d'elle.

Freya rangea son épée dans son fourreau et enfila son manteau de fourrure. Elle se dirige vers sa tente. Elle entra et une jeune fille brune plus jeune qu'elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

Tu n'as pas à baisser la tête, je ne suis pas différente de toi.

Ce n'est pas ce que le prince Hvitserk sous-entend.

Je me fiche de ce que le prince Hvitserk peut dire. Pourquoi t'envoie-t-il?

Il m'envoie vous aider à vous préparer…

Et en même temps il s'assure que je serais bien présente. C'est bien joué.

Non… pas du tout…

Ne t'inquiète pas, et je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de toi pour me préparer.

Vous êtes sûr.

Oui.

Bien.

L'esclave passa devant Freya en baissant la tête.

Quel est ton nom ?

Sigrid

Dis au prince Hvitserk que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi, et je ne veux plus qu'il m'envoie d'esclaves.

Très bien Dame Freya. J'ai posé la robe sur votre lit.

Merci Sigrid.

La jeune fille sort et Freya regarda la robe. Elle était belle c'est sûr. La robe était bleu foncé avec des coutures en argent et un joli décolleté en U qui ne faisait pas vulgaire du tout. Il fallait avouer, Hvitserk avait du goût. Elle enfila rapidement la robe qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

Autant faire les choses en entier.

Elle tressa ses cheveux de manière élégante et entoura ses yeux d'un léger trait noir. Freya savait qu'elle était belle, cela lui avait plus d'une fois jouer des tours mais c'est également une chance puisque c'est pour cela que les fils de Ragnar lui laissent la chance de pouvoir réessayer avec la reine Aslaug.

Dame Freya, s'exclama un garde.

Quoi encore? demanda-t-elle

Un homme demande à vous voir.

Faites le entrer.

Elle entendit la toile se soulever et elle se retourna. Elle croisa le regard bleus de Ubbe.

j'ai déjà dit à Hvitserk que je serais là, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

Vous pourriez au moins me laisser vous escorter.

Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

Pas vraiment, non.

Dans ce cas, puisqu'il faut le faire.

Elle se mit debout et Ubbe la scruta de la tête aux pieds.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon frère à de très bons goûts.

Oui la robe est magnifique.

Je ne parlais pas de la robe, lui dit Ubbe avec un sourire charmeur.

Ne jouez pas à ça Ubbe, j'ai déjà refusé les avances de votre frère, je refuserais également les vôtres.

Je devais au moins tenter ma chance.

Effectivement.

Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Comme je n'ai toujours pas le choix…

Elle glissa son bras dans l'intérieur de celui de Ubbe et ils sortirent de la tente. Ils avancèrent dans les rues de Kattegat sous le regard intrigué des habitants. Ubbe arborait un sourire fier.

Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça?

Parce que demain tout Kattegat pensera que j'ai réussi à avoir la plus belle femme de la ville.

Même si c'est faux?

La soirée n'est pas terminée.

si vous continuez ainsi elle se terminera avant même d'avoir commencée.

Que vous pouvez être têtue.

Oui je le sais.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande Halle et malgré son assurance, Freya sentait une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée de passer toute la soirée au milieu de ces quatre hommes et de leur mère plus froide que la glace.

Nerveuse? demanda Ubbe avec un sourire moqueur.

Vous avez déjà vu un Viking nerveux vous?

Non.

Donc vous avez votre réponse.

Ubbe laissa échapper un rire.

Ce dîner promet.

A qui le dîtes vous? Aller, qu'on en finisse!

Ubbe poussa les portes de la Halle et Freya vit les trois autres frères déjà installé. Hvitserk se leva et vint immédiatement à la rencontre de Freya.

Tu es ravissante, lui dit-il.

Merci pour la robe.

Par contre l'esclave ne te convenait pas.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'esclave. J'ai deux bras et deux jambes et je sais prendre soins de moi seule.

Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres.

Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

Tant mieux puisque s'en est un.

Qui est cette jeune fille? demanda la reine Aslaug qui venait d'entrer.

Hvitserk se tourna vers sa mère et prit la main de Freya pour venir la présenter à sa mère.

Mère, je vous présente Freya, elle est arrivée ce matin en mer, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu un léger accrochage.

Je me souviens maintenant et il me semblait avoir dit à ton frère que je ne voulais plus qu'elle remette les pieds ici.

Freya s'aprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Hvitserk lui serra violemment la main pour la faire taire.

Oui, je sais….

Il se tourna pour chercher un appuie auprès de ses frères qui était plutôt contents de le voir empétrer dans son histoire.

Alors que fait-elle ici?

Hvitserk se trouvait à court de mots et Freya leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lâcha la main de Hvitserk et s'avança vers la reine. Elle hésita un moment puis elle posa un genou à terre en s'inclinant devant la reine.

Je suis venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement lors de notre entrevue. Si je suis venue à Kattegat c'est parce que j'ai appris que Bjorn Côte-de-Fer avait prévu de partir en expédition vers le Sud et je voulais en être. J'étais trop jeune lors des premières expéditions de votre mari Ragnar Lotbrock et j'ai été bercé par les histoires racontées sur ses aventures et les raids qu'il avait effectué en Angleterre. Je suis ici car mon seul désir est de partir explorer ses contrées lointaines. Je ne suis nullement intéressée par vos fils contrairement à ce que vous avez pensé de moi la première fois. Mon coeur brûle d'aventure et non de désir pour vos fils. Je vous demande solennellement d'accepter ma présence lors du banquet de demain soir.

Un long silence s'éternise sans que personne ne bouge. Freya ne bougeait pas, les quatre frères étaient impressionnés qu'elle est laissée son orgueil de côté simplement pour avoir cet entrevu avec Bjorn demain soir. La reine Aslaug ne répondait toujours rien mais elle devait avouer que cette jeune fille était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait pu voir au bras de ses fils. Elle était courageuse et pleine d'assurance. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas seul l'aventure guidait ses pas. Aslaug se racla la gorge et tout le monde attendait avec impatience son verdict.

C'est d'accord, dit-elle.

Freya releva brusquement la tête, surprise.

Je suis d'accord, vous pourrez assister au banquet en toute liberté mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, Bjorn n'est pas facile à convaincre.

Je vous remercie reine Aslaug.

Freya se releva et voulut prendre congé. Vu que tout était réglé il ne voyait plus d'utilité de rester ici.

Pas si vite, Freya, lui dit Ubbe.

Quoi? demanda-t-elle

Nous n'avons toujours pas dîner.

Oh je ne voudrais pas abuser encore plus de votre courtoisie, dit-elle en jetant un regard à la reine Aslaug.

Mais tu ne nous dérange absolument pas, lui dit Hvitserk,n'est-ce pas mère?

Puisque vous êtes ici, autant vous joindre à nous, nous avons suffisamment à manger pour une personne de plus.

Vous êtes sûr? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Ivar dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse échapper à ce dîner.

Viens te joindre à nous Freya, lui dit-il en lui ouvrant grand les bras avec un sourire moqueur.

Freya lui jeta un regard noir qui fit s'élargir encore plus son sourire. Hvitserk toujours aussi impulsif et impatient, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena à la table. Freya se laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'assit à côté de Ivar et Hvitserk s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un regard noir à ce dernier et retira sa main de la sienne. Au lieu d'être offensé il lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle leva les yeux au ciel La reine Aslaug s'assit en face d'elle.

Alors Freya, dit-elle, D'où venez vous?

Pendant ce temps une esclave blonde très jolie qui fit relever la tête des quatre garçons entra pour leur faire le service.

Je viens d'un petit village en Norvège gouverné par le Jarl Jorik . Nous ne sommes pas plus d'un petit millier d'habitants. Nous vivons surtout de la pêche.

Kattegat doit vous paraître bien grand.

Oui c'est sûr.

L'esclave finit de tous les servir et Ivar lui fait signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Freya vit cela d'un mauvais oeil, elle avait horreur de l'esclavage. Tout le monde regardait la fille nourrir Ivar avec des baies. Freya voulait ouvrir la bouche mais une main sur sa cuisse la stoppa dans son élan. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer son sourire charmeur mais elle vit qu'il était très sérieux. Elle décida de tenir sa langue. Aslaug regardait son plus jeune fils avec amour. Mais Freya avait remarqué qu'elle était le seul qu'elle regardait comme cela. Ubbe et Hvitserk laissèrent échapper un rire en voyant le frère ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? C'est ma petite servante à moi maintenant. Elle a de nombreuses raisons d'être reconnaissante envers moi.

Au vu de la tête de l'esclave, Freya n'était pas convaincu. En même temps Ivar était jeune, on ne devient pas un tombeur en une nuit.

Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire petit frère, lui dit Ubbe.

Et moi je suis sûr que tu es jaloux. Je pense que vous êtes tous jaloux,répondit-il

Freya avait remarqué l'intérêt des quatre frères pour l'esclave.

En ce qui me concerne, lui dit Hvitserk, tu peux la garder.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la cuisse de Freya. Freya ne réagit pas plus pour éviter de l'encourager mais Hvitserk la voyait comme un défi. Un défi qu'il était prêt à relever et qu'il voulait gagner. Il attrapa un morceau de la robe et commença à la remontée.

Tu ne peux pas garder une esclave pour toi tout seul, lui dit Ubbe, pas comme ça.

Mère, dit Ivar avec une voix d'enfant boudeur, dis-leur d'arrêter de me tourmenter.

ça me comble de joie de te voir avec une femme, dit-elle. Vous autres vous devriez déjà être marié.

Hvitserk ne faisait nullement attention à ce que sa mère lui disait. Il remonta rapidement la robe de Freya et il posa possessivement sa main sur sa cuisse nue. Freya tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Mais Hvitserk était déjà retourné à son assiette.

Ubbe tu devrais déjà avoir des enfants, continua Aslaug.

J'en ai probablement déjà plusieurs.

Hvitserk laissa échapper un rire, puis il remonta doucement sa main vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Freya.

Arrête ça tout de suite, chuchota-t-elle.

Aucune chance, dit-il

Freya serra les cuisses pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur quand elle sentit un doigt venir caresser son sexe par dessus son sous vêtement. Hvitserk était le plus heureux des hommes. La femme qu'il désirait, le désirait aussi. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité poindre à travers sa culotte. Il aurait voulu y aller plus franchement mais elle avait coincé sa main entre ses cuisses. Il se contenterait donc des petits attouchements contre son clitoris. Il observa Freya qui se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un son. Il aurait voulu l'entendre gémir son prénom mais ça serait pour une autre fois. Il tenta d'aller plus loin mais Freya lui lança un regard noir, mais rempli de désir. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle cèderait, il n'en doutait pas. Freya sentait le désir monter en elle. Bien que la situation soit gênante elle était aussi très excitante.

Etre fils de roi ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez aucune responsabilité, continua Aslaug. Il est important que vous trouviez une femme avec qui fonder une famille.

Je croyais en avoir trouvé une, mais Ivar me l'a volé, dit Sigurd

Skoll, lui dit son frère avec un sourire victorieux.

Je ne parle pas d'amour. VOus n'êtes pas obligés d'aimer la femme que vous choississez

Comment…. , commença Freya mais Hvitserk appuya plus franchement sur son clitoris et elle retint de justesse un gémissement.

En tant que fils de roi vous pourriez en avoir autant que vous le voudrez.

Une me suffirait, dit Hvitserk en plongeant son regard bleus, foncé de désir dans celui de Freya.

Mais vous devez en trouver une avec qui faire des enfants, dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé vers Hvitserk

Donc tu ne crois pas en l'amour? demanda Sigurd

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Donc tu aimais Ragnar quand tu t'es mariée avec lui et lui il t'aimait aussi.

Oui, bien sûr que j'aimais votre père, dit Aslaug en tapant du poing sur la table.

L'intervention d'Aslaug fit se stopper net Hvitserk dans ses mouvements. Freya en profitant pour souffler un peu et elle lui retira sa main immédiatement. Hvitserk lui jeta un regard courroucé comme si elle venait de lui retirer son jouet. Elle remit sa robe en place et croisa les jambes en lui jetant un regard noir.

Certains disent que tu l'avais ensorcelée, continua Sigurd.

Hvitserk se reconcentra sur la discussion familiale.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sigurd? demanda Ivar.

Rien du tout, je veux seulement savoir si elle a aimé quelqu'un d'autres à part Harbard. Vous devez bien vous souvenir de lui, non?

Hvitserk et Ubbe échangèrent un regard blessé. Freya ignorait qui était ce Harbard mais il avait fait beaucoup de mal à cette famille.

Bien sûr qu'elle a aimé quelqu'un d'autre, défendit Ivar. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'amour pour …. moi.

Freya avait vite compris ça chez Ivar. Lorsqu'il voyait une faille chez quelqu'un il n'hésitait pas à s'y encouffré pour blesser cette personne. Son frère Sigurd souffrait de l'abandon de sa mère et de sa préférence pour Ivar, il en était jaloux.

Je n'ai pas raison mère? demanda-t-il pour appuyer ses dires.

Aslaug se contenta de sourire.

Elle a de la pitié pour toi, c'est tout. Nous ressentons tous de la pitié pour toi. Mais par moment nous regrettons qu'elle ne t'ait pas donné aux loups.

Sigurd, la réprimanda sa mère.

Freya était effarée de voir la rancoeur qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces deux frères. Elle était aussi surprise qu'aucun des deux aînés n'interviennent. Ivar bouillonait de rage à côté d'elle.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié, dit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

De quoi je me mèle? demanda Sigurd d'un air mauvais.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu ressens pour ton frère. C'est de la jalousie.

Un viking n'est pas jaloux, dit-il

Pourtant c'est ce que tu es. Evidemment que votre mère à eu une préférence pour Ivar comme n'importe quelle mère elle choisit de s'occuper de son plus fragile enfant.

Je ne suis pas fragile! s'exclama Ivar.

Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ivar.

Ivar resta muet devant le regard bleus de Freya. Il accepta de la laisser parler, sous le regard surpris de tous.

Tu étais jaloux de ton frère en étant enfant car il était plus fragile et votre mère lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à toi. En grandissant on aurait pu penser que ça s'améliorait mais non. Car tu t'es rendu compte que ton frère n'était pas fragile et encore moins faible. Qu'il imposait plus de respect lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce en rampant que toi sur tes deux jambes et c'est ça qui t'énerve. Ivar a acquis une force qu'aucun de vous n'aura, continua-t-elle. Son infirmité l'a obligé à devoir redoubler d'effort pour se dresser à la hauteur de ses frères. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est un grand guerrier.

Tout le monde la regardait bouche bée. Aslaug voyait cette jeune fille sous un nouvel oeil puisqu'elle avait réussi à voir au-delà de l'infirmité de son fils. Quant à Ivar, il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on prenne sa défense et encore moins une femme. Il avait plus souvent l'habitude qu'elles soient dégoûtées de lui. Mais pas Freya. Elle ne le regardait pas avec pitié, mais respect, de la même manière qu'elle regarde Ubbe ou Hvitserk. Pour la première fois aux yeux de quelqu'un il était à égalité avec ses frères.

Mais tu as raison Sigurd, cette histoire ne me regarde pas.

Freya se leva.

Je vous remercie pour ce repas, Reine Aslaug. Messieurs, dit-elle en s'inclinant sauf pour Hvitserk, elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

Je suis pas sûr de la mérité celle-là, lui dit-il

Si elle est amplement mérité. Nous nous reverrons sans doute au banquet de demain soir.

Ou même avant, lui dit Hvitserk.

Bonne fin de soirée.

Ils la regardèrent tous quitter la Halle.

Non mais de quoi se mèle-t-elle! s'exclama Sigurd

ça suffit Sigurd, lui dit Ubbe.

En plus de ça elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, lui dit Hvitserk

Quoi? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes d'accord avec cette putain….

Retire ce que tu viens de dire! s'exclama Ivar

Quoi? le petit garçon à sa maman est tombée amoureux de la putain de Norvège.

Arrête ça, Sigurd, lui dit Hvitserk, qui avait perdu son sourire charmeur.

Fait attention, Ivar, il semblerait que tu es de la concurrence.

Arrêtez tous les trois, leur dit Aslaug. Cette jeune fille n'est pas une putain et encore moi un morceau de viande que vous vous disputez. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'elle finira avec l'un de vous mais ce n'est pas à vous de choisir c'est elle qui choisira et en attendant respectez son désir d'aventure avant de venir fanfaronner devant elle. Je crois vous avoir élevé mieux que ça.

Aslaug sortit de table et quitta la Halle. Sigurd fit de même.

Mère a raison, dit Ubbe. Ce n'est pas une esclave sur laquelle on peut disposer et encore moins la caresser contre son gré, dit-il en fusillant Hvitserk du regard.

Elle a fortement apprécié, je peux te le garantir mon frère, lui dit Hvitserk

Je n'en doute pas, mais crois-tu qu'elle te laissera retenter ta chance de si tôt.

Hvitserk savait très bien que Ubbe avait raison. Freya avait beaucoup trop de caractère pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Mais quand il avait posé sa main la première fois pour la faire taire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il avait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était de montrer à ses frères que c'était lui qui l'aurait et personne d'autre. Après tout il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux puisqu'il était le seul à avoir accepté d'accompagner Bjorn dans le Sud.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya avait fini par retrouver sa tente. Le garde à l'entrée l'arrêta.

Tout c'est bien passé avec la reine? demanda-t-il

Oui j'ai réussi à lui faire bonne impression et je pourrais assister au banquet demain soir.

Rien d'important ne s'est produit?

Bien sûr que si. Elle s'est laissé caresser par un des princes et le pires c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle pouvait nier autant qu'elle le voulait mais Hvitserk lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, trop même.

Non rien d'important.

Si Bjorn vous refuse cette traversée nous repartiront le lendemain du banquet.

Si Bjorn accepte vous reprenez la route le lendemain du banquet et vous ne revenez plus, c'est clair.

Très clair ma Dame.

Freya entra dans sa tente et se changea pour enfiler une tunique bleu ciel. Elle défit ses tresses puis se glissa dans les draps de sa couche. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

C'est un courant d'air frais qu'il la réveilla. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de sa tente et elle vit une silhouette se dessiner dans la pénombre. Elle se saisit de son poignard pour se défendre en cas d'attaque mais la personne ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal.

Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle

Pour toute réponse l'homme car Freya était sûr que c'était un homme, retira sa veste et sa tunique pour se retrouver torse nu. L'homme s'avança et elle reconnut la manière dont les cheveux étaient tressés.

Hvitserk, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas être ici….

Chut, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, Profite juste….

Il posa ses lèvres avec tendresse sur les siennes. Puis de façon plus prononcé. Freya était complètement submergé par les sensations de ce baiser. il l'a fit s'allonger sur le dos et il se mit au-dessus. Ses baisers se firent plus fougueux et Freya y répondait avidement. Elle sentait le désir monter en elle, elle sentait aussi son désir à lui grossir contre son ventre. Freya voulut défaire sa ceinture mais il éloigna ses mains. Il cessa ses baisers, et elle crut apercevoir un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. Il fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou puis il descendit pour embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine qui s'abaissait dans un rythme effréné. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il embrassa son corps par dessus sa tunique qu'il remontait au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Il arriva au niveau de son bas ventre. Freya était excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire et elle glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et posa finalement sa bouche sur ses lèvres intimes. Freya se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle serrait les fourrures dans son poing avec tellement de force que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle continuait à appuyer sur la tête de Hvitserk et elle ondula même des hanches pour avoir plus de sensations. Freya était complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle sentait l'orgasme s'approcher de plus en plus.

Hvitserk, gémissait-elle

Oui, ma belle, viens sur mes lèvres, dit-il en reprenant tout de suite où il en était.

Hvitserk…. Hvitserk….

Viens Freya….

Dame Freya…

On murmurait son nom mais ce n'était plus Hvitserk. Elle se réveilla d'un coup. Sa respiration était haletante, encore dans les brumes du plaisirs.

Tout vas bien, Dame Freya? demanda le garde.

Oui tout va bien, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Vous êtes sûr, vous aviez un sommeil agité.

Je vais bien laissez moi tranquille.

Le garde ressortit. Freya se passa la main sur le front, encore chamboulé par son rêve. Effectivement Hvitserk lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que prévu et elle ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart pendant un moment. Elle sortit du lit. Ils lui avaient apporté un seau d'eau frais. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et ça calma quelque peu ses ardeurs. Elle enfila une tunique verte ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile marrons. Elle enfila un corset en cuir marron et laça les lacets devant. Elle se tressa les cheveux de manière à ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Elle attacha son épée et glissa un poignard dans son dos et le deuxième dans sa botte puis elle sortit. Elle attrapa son arc mais avant d'avoir fait deux pas en dehors du campement, elle se stoppa en reconnaissant Ivar qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

Bien le bonjour, Freya, lui dit-il

Bonjour Ivar.

Tu cherches un stand de tir peut-être?

Je vais me débrouiller ne t'en fais pas.

Aller suis-moi, je vais te montrer où c'est?

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ivar…

Ils ne seront pas là, si c'est cela qui te gêne, lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Comment…

Tu es bien plus facile à déchiffrer que tu ne le penses, Freya.

Si tu le dis.

Aller suis-moi.

Freya marcha à côté d'Ivar, qui rampait à la force de ses bras. Ivar apprécia qu'elle ne lui proposa pas son aide. Elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de normal. Ils mirent un petit moment avant d'arriver au stand de tir et Freya apprécia l'honnêteté d'Ivar car effectivement ses frères n'étaient pas là. Ils s'avancèrent vers le pas de tir. Ivar se hissa sur un poteau et s'y assit. Il y avait un arc et un fagot de flèches à côté. Ivar lui fit signe de se servir et il commença à tirer dans les biches empaillées. Freya vit avec surprise la première flèches d'Ivar se planter dans l'oeil de la biche. Elle se mit en position et visa également l'oeil. Ivar lui fit un petit sourire appréciateur. Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant une bonne heure. et quand le fagot fut vide, ils firent une pause. Ivar attrapa un pichet rempli d'hydromel et servit deux verre. Il en tendit un à Freya.

Skoll, dirent-ils avant de boire cul sec leur verre.

Un silence s'installa entre eux d'eux. Freya avait remarqué que Ivar tapotait ses doigts sur son verre, comme s'il était nerveux.

Crache le morceau, dit-elle

Je n'ai rien à dire, dit-il

Tu es facile à déchiffrer également Ivar, dit-elle en remplissant leur verre à nouveau.

Je te trouve beaucoup trop intelligente pour ton bien, Freya.

Je sais, dit-elle en souriant par dessus son gobelet.

Très bien, je me lance, dit-il

Freya attendit patiemment qu'il parle.

Je voulais te remercier, commença-t-il

De quoi dont?

De voir au-delà de mon infirmité, d'avoir pris ma défense contre mon frère alors que tu n'y étais pas obligée.

Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça Ivar. Certes, tu es infirme et je ne doute pas de la difficulté, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être fort. Tu es très doué en tir à l'arc, tu es capable de tenir de longue distance en rampant. Tu es fort Ivar et pourtant tu n'as pas de jambes. Tu forges le respect des autres, tu es impressionnant. Plus d'un se serait donné la mort avec cette infirmité.

Ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas, lui dit-il hautain

Non, mais tu avais besoin de l'entendre.

Si tu le dis.

C'est plus facile de faire croire que rien ne nous atteint, c'est plus facile d'être toujours en colère contre le monde entier mais nous nous rendons vite compte que c'est épuisant.

A qui le dis-tu? dit-il plus pour lui même

En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette session d'entraînement, ça m'a fait du bien.

Reviens ici, quand tu veux, c'est notre terrain d'entraînement.

Tu sais Ivar, si Bjorn refuse que je parte avec lui, je devrais impérativement rentrer chez moi.

Quoi? Papa et Maman veulent pas que leur fifille s'éloigne de trop.

Quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Ivar se surprit à ne plus vouloir voir cet air triste sur son visage.

Nous nous verrons au banquet, dit-elle.

C'est ça, dit-il en acquiesçant

Freya repartit vers son campement perdu dans ses pensées. Bjorn devait absolument accepter qu'elle vienne. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête.

Ivar ignorait ce qui l'avait fait se refermer sur elle-même mais si son besoin de partir était si important, il pouvait peut-être parler à Bjorn.

Freya entra dans sa tente et ses yeux tombèrent sur la robe que Hvitserk lui avait prêté. Elle devait la lui rendre. Mais elle n'était pas sûr d'être prête à recroiser les yeux bleus du prince. Des yeux qui lui avaient donné plus d'un frisson la nuit dernière. Rien que d'y penser elle sentait un fourmillement dans son bas ventre. Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était là pour Bjorn et non pour roucouler avec un prince. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir une quelconque attirance pour Hvitserk où pour quiconque. Elle attrapa rageusement la robe et sortit de sa tente déterminée. Elle prit la direction de la Halle. Deux gardes étaient postés devant.

Qui s'annonce ? demanda l'un d'eux

Freya Strøm, j'ai déjà rencontré la reine.

Vous pouvez entrer, lui dit-il

Freya rentra dans la Halle. La reine Aslaug faisait du tissage.

Freya, dit-elle avec un sourire de bienvenue. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? demanda-t-elle

Je viens rendre cette robe, votre fils Hvitserk me l'a prêtée.

Je pense plutôt qu'il vous l'a donnée.

C'est bien aimable mais je n'en veux pas.

Vous êtes bien surprenante, Freya.

Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?

J'ai vu de nombreuses femmes tournées autour de mes fils, même certaines esclaves souhaitent obtenir leur faveurs. La plupart du temps elle ne sont là que pour obtenir le pouvoir, et la réputation d'avoir épousée un fils de Ragnar Lotbrock. Vous, vous avez trois, dont un qui n'attends qu'une chose c'est que vous lui ouvriez votre couche et vous refusez leur avance.

Seul, Hvitserk et Ubbe m'ont fait des avances et je vous promets que j'ai refusé celle de l'un et de l'autre.

Pourquoi?

Pardon?

Pourquoi les avoir refusé?

Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'une énième femme parade aux bras de vos fils!

Donc c'est à cause de moi que vous refusez leur avances.

Non, je ne suis pas intéressée tout simplement.

Cela m'étonnerait

Je vous jure reine Aslaug que je ne suis pas intéressée par vos fils et encore moi par la couronne de Kattegat.

Vous êtes vraiment surprenante. Mais sachez que je ne peux rien refuser à mes fils, pas même une jolie femme.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, reine Aslaug une fois que je serais revenue d'expédition, je rentrerais chez moi. Ma famille m'attend là-bas.

Seuls les Dieux en décideront.

Freya déposa la robe sur une chaise et s'inclina avant de prendre congés de la reine. Freya ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait pour finalement obtenir la bénédiction de la reine pour être avec un de ses fils. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Les premiers navires commençaient à arriver. Certains était des Jarls ou des rois puis au loin la flotte de Bjorn Côte-de-Fer approchait. Ses navires étaient plus rapides et plus résistants que les autres. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Freya. Elle le sentait. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle monterait sur ces bateaux. Les Dieux ne l'avaient pas complètement abandonnée. Elle voguerait sur les eaux inconnues du Sud.


	4. Chapter 4

Freya avait été intenable toute la journée. Elle savait que pour participer au voyage elle devait impressionner Bjorn. C'était un grand guerrier, c'est comme ça qu'elle le convainquerait. Pour l'occasion elle se tressa les cheveux à la façon guerrière au bouclier. Elle fonça son regard d'un trait noir, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle enfila une tunique bleue turquoise et elle enfila une cuirasse marron par dessus puis elle attacha son pantalon de cuir noir avant d'enfiler ses bottes. Elle attacha son épée à sa taille ainsi que deux autres poignards. Elle se regarda une dernière fois puis elle sortit de la tente la tête haute. Tout Kattegat était rassemblée dans la Halle. Elle passa devant les gardes et ouvrit les portes. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur Freya, tous ses regards lui étaient indifférents. Les seules personnes qui l'interéssaient étaient tranquillement assises en train de boire et de rigoler. Elle s'avança ne se préoccupant pas des sifflets provocateurs de certains déjà beaucoup trop imbibé d'alcool. Ivar fut le premier à la voir et il tapa sur l"épaule de Ubbe. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Freya et resta bouche bée. Hvitserk ne comprenant pas la réaction de son aîné se retourna et comprit immédiatement le comportement de Ubbe. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait tout d'une guerrière au bouclier elle imposait le respect sur son passage et marchait avec assurance et fierté. A la voir, personne n'avait envie de se mesurer à elle.

Ubbe comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle faisait parti des meilleurs guerriers. En tout cas elle en avait l'assurance. Freya atteignit la table des princes.

Bien le bonsoir, Freya, lui dit Ivar en la saluant avec son verre.

Bonsoir Ivar. Ubbe, Hvitserk, salua-t-elle.

Freya, lui dit Hvitserk en se levant. La tenue de guerrière au bouclier te va à ravir, mais c'est une fête, tu aurais peut-être dû opter pour la robe que je t'avais offerte.

Ne sois pas vexé, Hvitserk, je ne suis pas une femme qu'on achète avec une belle robe.

Ah oui? dit-il.

Puis il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui

Et avec quelques caresses, aurais-je plus de chances? lui chuchota-t-il

Freya retint difficilement un frisson en repensant aux caresses qu'il lui avait fait et le rêve qui avait suivi.

Non, Hvitserk, même des caresses ne sont pas suffisantes.

Je peux faire beaucoup plus que ça dit-il en collant leur bassin ensemble.

Freya fut surprise de sentir un début d'érection. Il l'a désirait à ce point là! Hvitserk avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son trouble avant qu'elle ne remette son masque de guerrière.

Alors, Hvitserk, dit une voix derrière eux, Tu as encore trouvé une jolie femme à mettre dans ton lit.

Freya se recula un peu de Hvitserk pour voir apparaître le nouvel arrivant. Il était très grand et très imposant. Il avait les côtés du crâne entièrement rasé seul le milieu était très long il avait plusieurs tresses réunies en une seule longue tresse. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que ses Frères. Freya était sûre de se tenir devant le célèbre Bjorn Côte-de-Fer.

Malheureusement pour moi, Bjorn, celle-ci n'est pas facile à convaincre, lui dit Hvitserk en gardant tout de même son bras autour de la taille de Freya dans un élan de possessivité.

Qui est-elle? demanda Bjorn en regardant Freya de la tête aux pieds avec un regard affamé.

C'est … commença Hvitserk

Je m'appelle Freya Strøm, coupa Freya en se décollant de Hvitserk, et je suis venue à Kattegat pour vous rencontrer Bjorn Côte-de-Fer car j'ai entendu dire que vous partiez pour une grande expédition dans le Sud et je veux en être.

Bjorn Laissa échapper un rire.

Désolé, princesse mais cette expédition est trop importante pour que je passe mon temps à secourir une demoiselle en détresse.

Il va pour tourner les talons, mais Freya lui attrapa violemment le bras et l'accola contre un des pillier de la Halle. Bjorn n'avait pas vu venir la jeune femme et il sentit trop tard le poignard se glisser sous son menton. Freya le regarda durement.

Je ne suis ni une princesse, ni une demoiselle en détresse, et s'il le faut je suis prête à te le prouver ici et maintenant.

AH oui, vraiment? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je veux faire partit de ta flotte, Bjorn.

Tu tiens réellement à me prouver que tu es digne de partir avec nous demain.

Je peux te l'assurer, dit-elle avec détermination.

Très bien, tu affronteras Hvitserk.

Très bien, dit Freya à contre coeur

Elle aurait préféré affronter quelqu'un d'autre que Hvitserk

Si je gagne, continua-t-elle, j'embarque avec toi demain.

Si tu perds je laisse le soin à mon frère de choisir, dit-il avec un sourire conspirateur.

Freya se tourna vers Hvitserk qui souriait comme si on lui avait ouvert les portes du Vahalla avant l'heure.

Si je gagne, commença-t-il, tu acceptes de passer la soirée avec moi et plus si affinités.

Freya lui jeta un regard noir mais elle était obligée d'accepter et par Odin elle ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça.

Très bien, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Je te laisse faire de la place, Bjorn, lui dit Hvitserk.

Bjorn monta sur un banc et toute la foule le regarda.

Mes amis, ce soir je vous offre un dîner spectacle. Cette demoiselle, ici, souhaite partir avec nous explorer les contrées du Sud. Mais tout le monde doit mériter sa place. Sa place sera gagnée si elle arrive à battre mon frère, Hvitserk qui nous accompagne également.

Freya se tourna brusquement vers Hvitserk qui lui faisait un sourire moqueur. ça expliquait pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle cèderait à la tentation. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle serait bloquée sur le même bateau que lui pendant plusieurs mois n'arrangeait pas beaucoup ses affaires.

Je pense que c'est un pari honnête, continua Bjorn, Qu'en dîtes-vous?

Toute la foule approuva.

Je vais donc vous demander de leur laisser un peu de place.

La totalité des personnes présentes au centre de la Halle se poussèrent contre les murs et formèrent un cercle autour de Hvitserk et Freya. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur eux. Hvitserk souriait de toutes ses dents, imaginant déjà sa victoire et la soirée qu'il passerait avec la fille qu'il désirait. Freya le fusillait du regard et bien qu'elle soit impressionnante, il la désirait encore plus. A tel point que s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement il aurait quelques difficultés à combattre correctement s'il se retrouvait trop serré dans son pantalon. Freya dégaina son épée prête à en découdre avec le fils de Ragnar. Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire. Sa place dans la flotte de Bjorn ainsi que son honneur était en jeu. Hvitserk prenait peut-être ça pour un jeu mais pour Freya s'était un duel qui déterminerait sa vie. Hvitserk récupéra Une épée et une courte hache. Freya récupéra la hache sur la ceinture d'un vikings. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans le blanc des yeux puis sans prévenir Freya visa l'épaule droite de Hvitserk . Hvitserk para son coup et attaqua sur le flanc gauche. D'un geste rapide elle dévia son coup et tenta de faucher ses jambes de l'autre. Hvitserk sauta pour éviter le coup. Il pourfenda l'air de sa hache et Freya recula d'un bond pour éviter le coup. Elle lui asséna plusieurs coups rapides et il les para tous avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Freya visa la tête de Hvitserk et il se baissa de justesse. Elle lui en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la figure. Hvitserk recula sur le coup. Il cracha du sang par terre et son sourire victorieux avait disparu. Maintenant lui aussi il avait son honneur en jeu. Hvitserk enchaîna plusieurs attaques et Freya les para toutes sans difficultés apparantes. Hvitserk était de plus en plus aveuglé par la colère, il était impensable qu'elle puisse le battre. Hvitserk donna un coup plus puissant et la hache de Freya lui sauta des mains. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter le coup d'épée et elle lui envoya son poing dans l'abdomen. Hvitserk se plia sous la douleur. Elle profita de son moment de faiblesse pour lui faire sauter son épée des mains et elle le repoussa du plat du pied. Il perdit l'équilibre et elle enchaîna plusieurs attaques. La dernière fut fatale et la hache sauta des mains de Hvitserk. Il se retrouvait sans arme. Il voulut faire un pas vers elle mais dans un geste ample et élégant elle pointa son épée sous sa gorge avec un regard noir et déterminé. Hvitserk était absourdi. Elle avait gagné. Elle l'avait battue et elle s'était battue avec force et détermination. Le silence était tombée dans la Halle. Les cris d'encouragements avaient complètement cessés. Freya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis une personne se glissa à travers la foule. Une femme blonde, vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure noir. Elle avait un port de reine et elle était très belle. Elle s'avança vers Freya et la regarda de haute en bas.

Soit sur Bjorn, commença-t-elle, que si tu ne l'emmène pas avec toi, je la prends pour qu'elle fasse parti des mes guerrières au bouclier, dit-elle avec un sourire avenant pour Freya.

Freya abaissa son épée et s'inclina devant la femme qui avait reconnu son talent. Bjorn s'avança à son tour. Il croisa les bras et regarda Freya de la tête aux pieds. Freya plongea son regard bleus dans celui de Bjorn.

Je suis navrée, mère, dit-il, mais peut-être que Freya acceptera de se joindre à toi une fois que nous serons rentrés d'expédition, dit-il avec un sourire.

Tu acceptes? demanda Freya sans y croire.

Un marché est un marché et tu t'es admirablement battue. J'ai besoin de personnes comme toi dans ma flotte. Désolé mon frère, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu l'auras, dit-il en se moquant de Hvitserk.

Oh je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, dit-il avec un sourire joueur mais en s'inclinant avec respect devant Freya.

Comme je te l'ai dit, Hvitserk, je crois que tu te surestime, dit-elle en s'inclinant à son tour.

Mes amis, s'exclama Bjorn, le spectacle est terminé je vous laisse donc continuer de profiter de la bière qui coule à flot ce soir.

Petit à petit tout le monde se détourna d'eux.

Freya, je te présente, Lagertha Lotbrock, ma mère, présenta Bjorn.

Freya écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de Lagertha, la plus célèbre guerrière au bouclier.

C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer, lui dit Freya en s'inclinant de nouveau.

La plus honorée ici, c'est moi, ma chère Freya. Avec vos talents vous avez largement de quoi me mettre à la retraite.

Oh non je suis très loin d'avoir votre expérience et votre niveau.

Peut-être mais vous n'en n'êtes pas loin.

Je vous remercie Lagertha.

Venez donc boire une coupe avec moi.

Freya rangea son épée et suivie Lagertha. Elles allèrent retrouver deux jeunes femmes qui buvaient déjà. Lagertha servit une coupe à Freya.

Freya je te présente, Astrid, une de mes guerrières au bouclier, dit-elle en présentant une femme brune aux cheveux courts, et voici Torvi, la femme de mon fils Bjorn.

Vous nous avez offert un beau spectacle, félicita Astrid.

Merci.

Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi? demanda Lagertha.

C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris, c'était un grand guerrier.

C'était? souligna Lagertha

Il est mort lorsque j'étais une enfant.

Une enfant! s'exclama surprise Torvi. Mais quand avez-vous commencé à vous battre?

Je devais avoir tout juste une dizaine d'années. J'ai grandi avec une épée dans la main.

En tout cas votre père a fait de vous une grande guerrière, il peut être fière de vous.

Je l'espère.

Skoll, lui dit Lagertha en tendant son verre.

Skoll, répondit Freya en trinquant.

Elles burent quelques coupes en discutant. Freya était la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Bjorn de partir avec lui, elle avait rencontré la plus grande guerrière au bouclier qui lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de rejoindre son armée. Mais Freya ne changerait pas d'avis. En une soirée elle avait obtenue plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Lagertha les quittèrent. Freya salua Astrid et Torvi, puis s'éloigna. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle sentit un torse puissant se coller à elle et la personne déplaça ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Freya n'eut pas trop de difficulté à savoir qui c'était surtout quand elle sentit une légère moustache lui chatouiller le cou.

Hvitserk, dit-elle

Démasqué, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais.

Cède, peut-être que je te laisserais tranquille, même si je pense qu'une fois que je t'aurais prise, tu en redemandera.

Tu es irrécupérable, Hvitserk

Aucune ne s'est plainte jusqu'ici.

Je ne suis pas comme les autres, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit.

C'est pour ça que je te veux plus que les autres, dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais avec Bjorn? demanda-t-elle

C'était plus amusant de te faire croire que tu pourrais résister.

Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant. Hvitserk lui rendit son sourire et posa son front contre le sien. Elle glissa sensuellement ses mains autour de sa nuque et Hvitserk était sûr qu'il avait gagné. Alors il pencha sa tête dans le but de capturer ses lèvres. Mais Freya agrippa fortement ses cheveux en les tirant en arrière. Hvitserk rejeta la tête tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Ecoute-moi bien, Hvitserk, je ne suis pas une énième femme que tu peux glisser dans tes draps! Tu sais maintenant de quoi je suis capable alors cesse tout de suite ton petit jeu car même sur le bateau si je dois te pousser par dessus le bord, je jure devant Odin que je le ferais.

Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui à grandes enjambées. Hvitserk la regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux affamés. Plus elle le repoussait plus il la désirait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il semblerait que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Il avait plusieurs mois devant lui pour la séduire. Il aurait son corps même si pour cela il devrait d'abord avoir son coeur.


	5. Chapter 5

Freya rejoignit la table des princes. Ubbe lui servit une coupe et lui indiqua la place à côté de lui. La reine Aslaug était également présente, au côté de son fils Ivar.

Vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous désiriez, lui dit Aslaug.

Il semblerait, oui, répondit Freya en souriant.

Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, répondit Ivar en voyant le regard renfrogné de Hvitserk qui venait se joindre à eux. Ne soit pas si vexé, Hvitserk , lui dit-il, tu t'es bien battu quand même.

Les trois frères rirent devant les moqueries du plus jeune.

J'avais un adversaire de taille, répondit-il. Je doute que vous ayez plus de chance que moi, dit-il.

Je peux déjà attester qu'elle se débrouille très bien au tir à l'arc, souligna Ivar.

Nous découvrirons cela rapidement! s'exclama Bjorn en tirant sur la tresse de Ubbe par surprise.

Il était accompagné de deux hommes. Un brun à la longue chevelure et un blond coiffé seulement d'une longue mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Roi Harald, Halfdan, je vous présente mes frères, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd et Ivar.

Les trois aînés se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Hvitserk va partir avec nous, continua Bjorn, ainsi que Freya.

Freya était surprise d'être présentée au roi Harald. Après tout elle n'était qu'une simple guerrière parmi tant d'autres. Elle se leva et s'inclina devant eux.

Et bien, demoiselle, commença le roi Harald, vous avez fait forte impression

Merci, roi Harald

Nous avons besoin de personnes comme toi à nos côtés, lui dit Halfdan.

Merci Halfdan, c'est un honneur de rencontrer les hommes qui ont conquit la Norvège.

Presque toute la Norvège, répondit Harald, en rigolant. Comment pourrions-nous renverser le roi Ragnar Lotbrock?

Effectivement.

D'où viens-tu? demanda Halfdan.

D'un village de Norvège, gouverné par le Jarl Jorik. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème à le mettre sous votre coupe roi Harald.

Oui cette affaire a été vite réglée.

Soudain, un drôle de personnage arriva au milieu d'eux en tirant la langue. Halfdan et l'inconnu tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Floki ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils

ça fait du bien de vous revoir les amis! répondit Floki

Floki je te présente Freya Strøm…. commença Bjorn

La jeune femme qui a mis une raclée à notre cher Hvitserk, continua Floki en ébouriffant les cheveux de ce dernier.

Freya je te présente Floki, le plus grand constructeur de bateaux, c'est grâce à lui si l'on peut naviguer aussi loin.

Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Laisse tomber les bonnes manières avec moi, petite, surtout que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de venir lécher les bottes d'un vieux fou comme moi.

Freya fut surprise de voir à la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait cerné.

Pas faux, Floki, et ne m'appelez plus petite.

Où sinon quoi?

Je rase le si peux de cheveux qu'il vous reste sur le caillou.

Toute la table partit dans un grand éclat de rire, même Floki.

C'est bien mieux, petite, mais il va falloir faire plus d'effort si tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler ainsi.

J'y travaillerais

A plus tard petite.

A plus tard vieux galeux.

Floki s'éloigna de la table avec Harald et Halfdan.

Je vois que tu as très vite compris le langage "Floki" , salua Ivar

Il n'est pas très évolué en même temps.

Les cinq princes rirent. Freya se sentait bien au milieu de tous ces hommes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde. Elle avait un peu plus de mal avec le roi Harald mais il restait cordiale avec elle, elle faisait donc l'effort d'en faire de même. Floki était très drôle et sa femme Helga était adorable. Freya était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle ferait parti du voyage, elle ne serait donc pas la seule femme à bord. La seule personne que Freya n'appréciait pas et qui lui rendait bien, c'était la servante qui les avait servit le premier soir. Elle avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Margrethe. Freya avait très bien compris qu'elle était très proche des quatre princes et Margrethe ne semblait pas apprécier l'intérêt que Ubbe et Hvitserk lui portaient. Ce dernier cherchait tous les moyens possible pour attirer son attention, s'amusant même à faire le pitre devant ses frères pour être sûr d'accaparer toute son attention. Freya devait avouer qu'elle se sentait flattée et que dans d'autres circonstance elle aurait sans doute accepter les avances de Hvitserk mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la reine Aslaug proposa de faire un sacrifice dans le but de bénir le voyage de Bjorn et d'apporter la protection des Dieux à son fils et à tous les explorateurs. Les tambours et les chants vikings commencèrent à résonner dans la nuit noire. La reine Aslaug avait enfilé une longue robe blanche et s'était peinte un masque sur le visage. Freya voulut se mettre dans la foule comme tout le monde mais Bjorn lui attrapa le bras. Elle le regarda surprise.

Je suis sûr que les Dieux ne t'ont pas amenée sur notre route par hasard. Tu mérites de te tenir à nos côtés.

Freya était honorée d'entendre ses paroles et même si elle pensait que les Dieux ne la protégeaient plus depuis longtemps, elle accepta de suivre Bjorn. Elle se tenait entre Bjorn et Hvitserk qui lui souriait. Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui rendre son sourire. Une chèvre fut amenée jusqu'à l'autel où la reine Aslaug dégaina une magnifique épée. Elle trancha la gorge de la chèvre et récupéra le sang qui s'était écoulé. Le prêtre qui l'accompagnait alla bénir les navires en jetant quelques gouttes de sang sur les coques. Aslaug fit la même chose sur Bjorn, ses fils et Freya. Un autre prêtre partit bénir la foule. Alors que Freya comptait quitter l'autel, elle sentit une main s'enrouler délicatement autour de son poignet. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard sérieux de Hvitserk. Elle le vit tremper ses doigts dans une des coupelles de sang et fit le tour du visage de Freya. Freya sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle savait que par ce geste elle était privilégiée aux yeux de Hvitserk, c'était un acte très intime. Il la bénissait aux yeux des Dieux. Hvitserk la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Les traînées de sang qui s'écoulaient sur son visage l'excitait. Il voulait la posséder corps et âme. Mais il savait qu'il devait être patient. Freya était ce genre de femme que l'on rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Si on veut la posséder, il faut la mériter. Il allait s'éloigner d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle trempa à son tour ses doigts dans le sang et traça une ligne du front jusqu'au menton en épousant la forme de ses lèvres. Hvitserk fut parcourut du même frisson que Freya. Quand elle vit le sang sur les lèvres de Hvitserk elle eut une furieuse envie de les capturer. Hvitserk lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir un jour. Hvitserk avait très bien vu son trouble et il savait que s'il l'avait embrassé, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Mais il voulait que ça vienne d'elle. Qu'elle s'offre à lui et qu'elle laisse tomber ses barrières. Alors il se contenta de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et de coller son front au sien. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils entendaient à peine les tambours résonner. La seule chose qui comptait c'était eux et ce moment d'intimité volé. Freya savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui mais elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'il serait de plus en plus difficile de lutter.


	6. Chapter 6

Le réveil fut un peu douloureux pour Freya. Elle avait un peu trop abusé de la bière hier soir. Elle se leva en vitesse et se nettoya le visage. Elle vit l'eau se colorer de rouge et un frisson la parcourut quand elle se rappela les échange de bénédiction avec Hvitserk. Elle s'était levée avec une nouvelle résolution, elle ne se laisserait plus troubler par Hvitserk et pour cela elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas partager le même navire que lui. Elle avait préparé ses affaires la veille en prévision de la soirée mouvementée. Elle sortit de la tente et alla retrouver ses hommes.

Dame Freya, salua le chef d'armes.

Dîtes-lui que je rentrerais une fois ma mission achevée, pas avant. ça ne sert à rien de faire venir des émissaires pour savoir où en est le voyage. Je tiendrais parole. Dès mon retour à Kattegat je rentrerais à la maison et si par malheur je meure, quelqu'un vous le fera savoir et elle sera libre.

Très bien, Dame Freya. Soyez prudente, et malgré tout nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.

Merci.

Freya quitta son campement sans aucun remord. Elle se sentait libérée et heureuse. Sa destinée l'attendait sur ces navires. A la sortie de son campement, elle vit Ivar assit sur la rembarde.

Ivar, la salua-t-elle

Freya, répondit-il. Prête à partir?

Plus que jamais.

Dommage, tu aurais pu nous accompagner mon père et moi en Angleterre pour exercer notre vengeance.

Tu viens de le dire, Ivar, c'est votre vengeance, pas la mienne.

Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Peut-être que je voulais juste que tu m'accompagnes.

Et te voler la vedette? Tu penses que tu pourrais vivre avec ça?

J'ignore où ton chemin te mènera Freya Strøm mais j'espère qu'il croisera de nouveau le mien.

Freya posa une main sur sa joue et posa son front sur le sien.

J'en suis persuadée Ivar le Désossé.

Fais bon voyage, Freya, et ne laisse pas mon frère te mener la vie dure, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le ferais avant lui.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Fais bon voyage, toi aussi et que les Dieux t'accompagnent. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

J'espère que toi aussi.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et prit la direction du port. Il y avait beaucoup de monde de rassembler. Les femmes et les enfants venaient dire au revoir aux hommes qui prenaient la mer. Freya s'avança sur le ponton et voulut déposer son sac dans un des navires.

Tu ne veux pas naviguer avec nous? demanda Bjorn.

Ne le prends pas mal Bjorn, mais je serais plus à l'aise loin de ton frère.

Pas question, petite, lui dit Floki en arrivant par derrière et en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules. Je te garde à l'oeil.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille vieux galeux.

Juste qu'on te tienne à l'écart de moi, lui dit Hvitserk en arrivant avec un sourire moqueur et accompagné de ses frères.

Ne te crois pas si important Hvitserk, je préserve juste ta santé et et celle de l'équipage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid trop rapidement à force de tomber à l'eau.

Tu penses sérieusement que tu pourrais mettre cette menace à exécution? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Assurément, je te montre maintenant même.

Elle s'avança rapidement et le poussa du ponton du plat du pied. Hvitserk poussa un cri de surprise en basculant en arrière et en s'échouant dans le port entre deux bateaux. Il émergea en crachotant. Tous les hommes aux alentours rirent du prince trempé.

Je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle

Ce voyage promet, dit Bjorn.

Pas de doute, je te garde avec moi, petite, lui dit Floki en récupérant le sac de Freya pour le mettre dans son bateau.

Je t'aurais Freya Strøm, lui dit Hvitserk même si pour cela je dois finir trempé tous les jours de ce voyage.

Je te souhaite bien du courage, dit-elle moqueuse.

Ubbe aida Hvitserk à sortir de l'eau et tourna vers Freya.

Que les Dieux te protègent Freya, et puisses-tu trouver la force de supporter mon jeune frère.

Même les Dieux ne seront pas suffisant pour me donner une telle force.

Il rit et à la surprise de Freya, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Freya passa ses bras autour de son torse et apprécia cette étreinte.

Pas touche, mon frère, lui dit Hvitserk, elle est à moi.

Ubbe le repoussa dans l'eau pour le faire taire. Freya éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de Hvitserk. Elle se détacha de Ubbe et salua rapidement Sigurd.

Bon Hvitserk, on a pas toute la journée, lui dit Bjorn.

c'est une blague! s'exclama-t-il. C'est moi qui subit et c'est moi qui me fait reprendre!

Fais pas ton bébé, Hvitserk, lui dit Freya en montant dans le drakkar.

Hvitserk se hissa hors de l'eau et alla dire au revoir à ses frères. Freya les vit se prendre dans les bras et elle put apercevoir leur réelle complicité. Puis Hvitserk monta à bord du navire. Bjorn donna le signal de départ et la flotte se mis en route. Freya avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mais il disparut rapidement quand elle s'aperçut que Hvitserk était en train de se déshabiller.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle

Je suis trempé, il faut bien que je sèche.

Il avait déjà retiré son manteau de fourrure et son veston de cuire. Il passa sa tunique verte par dessus sa tête et Freya put apercevoir son torse sculpté à la perfection, des abdos bien dessinés et un V abdominal qui apparaissait à la limite de son pantalon de cuir. Hvitserk lui fit un clin d'oeil. Freya grogna de frustration et se détourna. Elle avança vers l'avant du drakkar sous les éclats de rire de Hvitserk. Le voyage allait être long et éprouvant à cette vitesse.

Ils commencèrent le voyage vers la Francis. Ragnar avait été défait ici à Paris par Rollo son propre frère et l'oncle de Bjorn et Hvitserk. Bjorn lui avait expliqué que s'ils voulaient pouvoir naviguer à proximité des côtés pour atteindre Rome ils allaient devoir parlementer avec Rollo. Floki n'était pas vraiment de son avis et Hvitserk non plus.

Et toi Freya? demanda Bjorn.

Quoi moi? demanda-t-elle

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Tu me demandes mon avis? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Oui, penses-tu que nous pouvons parlementer avec Rollo.

C'est votre oncle, dit-elle en regardant les fils de Ragnar, évidemment qu'il vous écoutera.

Mais c'est un traître, lui dit Hvitserk

Effectivement oui, mais si vous voulez qu'on atteigne Rome avec la totalité de la flotte vous devriez peut-être faire un effort.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, en ayant une conversation silencieuse.

Elle n'a pas tort, dit Hvitserk à Bjorn.

Très bien nous parlerons avec Rollo.

Freya avait été surprise la première fois que Bjorn avait demandé son avis sur un choix stratégique. Floki, Hvitserk et lui étaient rarement d'accord du premier coup. Bjorn avait pensé qu'un avis féminin pourrait peut-être les départager. Sans surprise Hvitserk était très souvent d'accord avec elle. Floki aimait sa façon de voir le bon et le mauvais côté pour chaque décision. Quant à Bjorn il devait avouer que ses idées étaient rarement fausses et qu'elle comprenait aisément la pensée humaine. C'était relaxant de discuter avec elle. Elle avait un avis sur tout. Il avait bien fait de l'amener avec lui. Malgré la majorité des hommes Freya arrivait à faire sa place parmi eux. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Elle discutait aventure avec Bjorn, avec Floki il passait beaucoup de temps à parler des Dieux et à se lancer des piques. Hvitserk avait déjà fini trois fois à l'eau depuis leur départ mais Freya devait trouver une autre punition car le corps parfait de Hvitserk était une tentation bien trop grande qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir. Il semblait avoir changer de stratégie pour essayer de la séduire. Il était plus délicat et moins provocant. Il était attentionné. Par exemple au moment du repas il lui servait lui même son écuelle. Lorsqu'un frisson la prenait il glissait son manteau sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Lorsqu'il s'asseyait auprès d'elle il la regardait sans rien dire. Parfois il glissait une mèche derrière son oreille, ou il caressait son visage. Freya aimait beaucoup cette facette de lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de garder au maximum ses distances avec lui. Freya était bien heureuse d'avoir Helga avec elle. C'était reposant de pouvoir parler à une femme. Helga était aussi intelligente que son mari mais Freya voyait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse. Elle aimait bien se confier à Helga bien que cette dernière soit un peu trop du côté de Hvitserk ne cessant de vanter ses mérites. C'était normal puisque d'après Hvitserk, Floki avait les avait quasiment élevés après le départ de leur père, faisant preuve de figure paternel pour les jeunes fils de Ragnar.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre les côtes de Francis. Bjorn consultait sa carte, Floki regardait avec dégoût la terre devant lui, Hvitserk était assis sur le bord du navires et Freya se tenait à côté de lui .

La Francis, leur annonça Bjorn.

Tu vas essayer de parlementer avec oncle Rollo? demanda Hvitserk

Bjorn jeta un coup d'oeil à Floki qui ne répondit pas, puis il se tourna vers Freya.

C'est la meilleure chose à faire, lui dit-elle.

Bjorn resta silencieux. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de navires portant les couleurs de la Francis apparurent. Hvitserk et Freya se mirent debout et attrapèrent leur épée pour les nouer autour de leur taille. Freya attrapa également un arc et plaça une flèche dessus prête à riposter. Bjorn posa la main sur le poignet de Freya. Il fit signe à ses navires de s'arrêter et il indiqua à celui du roi Harald et Halfdan de s'avancer avec le siens. Ils n'étaient plus que deux navires à s'avancer vers la flotte des Francs. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix, Bjorn s'adressa à eux.

Nous souhaiterions parler à Rollo!

Freya ignorait s'il comprenait ce qu'il disait mais le chef leur fit signe de les suivre. Les navires Francs firent demi-tour. Ils se mirent en formation de manière à ce que les deux navires vikings soient encerclés. Tout l'équipage était au aguet.

Quoiqu'il se passe, lui dit Hvitserk avec sérieux, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Je sais très bien me défendre seul, Hvitserk, avec ou sans arme.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon oncle est capable.

ça ira très bien Hvitserk, il ne nous arrivera rien.

Ils aperçurent un château se dresser au loin et ils amarèrent quelques instants plus tard. Ils voulurent descendre du bateau mais un des gardes désigna leur épée au ceinture.

Laissez-les dans le drakkar, ordonna Bjorn.

Pardon! s'exclama Hvitserk

Fais ce que je te dis.

A contre coeur il retirèrent leur épée.

Hvitserk, Floki, Helga et Freya avec moi, on emmène aussi Harald et Halfdan.

Ils quittèrent leur navire et récupérèrent les deux hommes puis on les mena au château. Le château était immense, quelqu'un d'important vivait ici sans aucun doute. C'était totalement différent de chez eux. Chez les Francs, l'importance du rang était mesurée à la grandeur de son domaine. Chez les vikings certes, les rois et les Jarls vivaient dans les Halle mais ils vivaient plus simplement. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se tenait deux trônes. Ils longèrent une allée de garde.

Tu vois comme la traîtrise est bien récompensée, dit Floki à Bjorn.

Ne fais rien de stupide, Floki, avertit Bjorn.

Je n'ai jamais rien fait de stupide de ma vie mais j'avouerais que je préfèrerais mourir que de parlementer avec ce fumier.

Un homme et une femme étaient assis sur les trônes et la femme était entourée de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. L'homme se leva et s'exprima dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Les seuls mots qu'ils reconnurent furent Floki, Helga et Hvitserk. Il indiqua à ses soldats de leur laisser le passage. Freya regarda la tenue de Rollo et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Je ne compte pas m'excuser, parla Rollo dans leur langue. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

Floki et Freya laissèrent un rire leur échapper. Rollo se tourna vers Freya et la regarda avec surprise.

Qui est-elle? demanda-t-il

Instinctivement Hvitserk se plaça devant Freya pour faire rempart entre son oncle et elle.

C'est ta compagne, Hvitserk

Non! s'exclama Freya avant que Hvitserk n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Approche que je te vois, lui dit-il, à moins que mon neveu ne t'en empêche.

Hvitserk ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger. Freya posa sa main sur son bras et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa main. Elle exerça une légère pression pour l'apaiser. Hvitserk tourna sa tête vers elle et elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il accepta de se décaler pour lui laisser le passage. Freya s'avança à une distance raisonnable de Rollo. Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

Ce n'est peut-être pas ton mari mais il est très protecteur, lui dit Rollo avec un sourire suggestif.

Freya ne releva pas et elle ne pouvait pas voir le sourire fier de Hvitserk derrière son dos.

Quel est ton nom? demanda-t-il

Je suis Freya Strøm .

Enchanté, belle Freya, je suis Rollo, l'oncle de Hvitserk et Bjorn.

Je sais qui vous êtes et on m'a vanté les mérites d'un grand guerrier pas d'un homme qui a pris sa tenue dans la garde robe de sa femme.

Hvitserk et Floki ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Rollo laissa passer un sourire et tourna la tête vers Hvitserk

Je l'adore, dit-il.

Hvitserk s'avança vers Freya et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle recula de quelques pas accompagnée du viking.

Voici mon épouse, continua Rollo, la princesse Gisla et ce sont nos enfants, Guillaume, Marcellus et Celssa.

Le petit Guillaume tira la langue aux vikings ce qui les fit sourire. Une chose est sûr celui là n'était pas totalement chrétien. Les enfants sortirent de la pièce et la princesse s'adressa à Rollo.

Ma femme voudrait savoir ce qui vous amène ici, et moi aussi.

Bjorn se pencha pour récupérer la carte dans sa botte et ça agita les gardes. Rollo leur fit signe de se calmer. Bjorn déroula la carte et la posa par terre.

J'ai l'intention d'aller là, expliqua-t-il, jusqu'à cette mer. Mais si je veux y accéder je dois naviguer le long de tes côtes. Je veux un droit de passage pour ma flotte.

Tu me donnes quoi échanges? demanda Rollo

En échange on attaquera pas tes villages et tes villes comme on devrait le faire, coupa Floki

Je peux la prendre! s'exclama Rollo en prenant la carte sans attendre l'autorisation de Bjorn.

Bjorn voulut reprendre sa carte mais les gardes l'empêchèrent de s'avancer. Un des soldats parla et Freya sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

Hey! grogna-t-elle

La touche pas! s'exclama Hvitserk en poussant le garde.

Plusieurs hommes pointèrent leur lance sur lui. Il lui retirèrent son poignard ainsi que celui de Freya. Les gardes les poussèrent vers la sortie.

Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir nous garder prisonniers sale traître! s'exclama Floki. Nous avons soixante bateaux devant tes ports, tous remplis de guerriers. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer s'il ne nous voit pas revenir?

Les gardes les poussèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à descendre plusieurs escaliers sombres. Freya devina qu'ils les menaient dans les cachots. Ils dévérouillèrent une porte en fer forgée et les poussèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent tous attachés à des chaînes. Ils s'assirent tous sauf Freya. Elle tenta de tirer sur ses chaînes pour faire céder les liens. Hvitserk la regardait s'épuiser.

Tu vas te blesser, dit-il

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour pourrir au fond d'un cachot, dit-elle en tirant sur les liens.

Elle a raison pour une fois, lui dit Harald

Pour une fois! s'exclama Freya

Oui, si Bjorn n'avait pas écouter tes conseils nous n'en serions pas là.

Bjorn a décidé de lui même de parlementer avec son oncle, je n'ai fait que donner mon avis.

Voilà pourquoi je n'écoute jamais l'avis d'une femme, répondit-il

Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas de femme, roi Harald

Hvitserk et Halfdan pouffèrent de rire. Harald jeta un regard noir à son frère.

Quoi? répondit Halfdan. Elle a de la réparti.

En tout cas tu nous as conduit dans un endroit vraiment intéressant, continua Harald en s'adressant à Bjorn J'espère que ce n'est pas le dernier que je verrais.

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? demanda Halfdan. Peut-être parce que tu sais que tu as pris de mauvaises décisions. On avait totalement foi en toi et on croyait que les Dieux aussi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as forcément une idée pour nous sortir de ce guêpier. On aimerait tous que tu nous expliques ce que c'est.

Comment as-tu pu croire que l'on pourrait parlementer avec Rollo! s'énerva Halfdan. Il a tué des centaines de nos frères, c'est un menteur et un traître! Il s'est retourné contre son frère, il a renié tous les Dieux, il a commis tous les crimes qu'on peut imaginer! On aurait dû attaquer sa flotte, au moins on aurait pu avoir l'honneur de mourir en vikings et pas comme des moutons!

Bjorn ne disait toujours rien devant les accusations des deux vikings. Il tourna un regard exaspéré vers Freya.

Il ne dit rien car il sait que Rollo va lui proposer un marché, dit-elle

De quoi tu parles! s'exclama Floki.

Vous n'avez pas vu le regard intéressé qu'il a eu en voyant la carte. Piller, tuer, ravager des villages, lui manquent. Il n'est pas plus chrétien que nous. Rollo est toujours un viking et je suis prête à parier qu'il va proposer à Bjorn de l'accompagner.

Tu délires, ma petite, lui dit Floki.

Vous verrez bien.

Pour l'instant la seule chose que je vois c'est toi faisant les cents pas et me donnant mal au crâne, lui dit Hvitserk, et par pitié arrête de secouer ces chaînes dans tous les sens, tu vas te blesser.

Freya lui donna un autre regard noir et agita frénétiquement les chaînes pour l'agacer un peu plus.

Par tous les Dieux, elle va me rendre dingue, dit-il .

Il s'approcha d'elle à quatre pattes, lui attrapa les jambes et la fit tomber par terre. Il la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Freya se remit en position assise en grognant et Hvitserk posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Tu te fiches de moi? dit-elle

Chut, j'essaie de trouver un peu de tranquillité dans ce cachot, dit-il les yeux fermés.

Non mais je rêve!

Ferme-la Freya, j'essaie de dormir.

Pour l'agacer une dernière fois elle secoua ses poignets juste à côtés de ses oreilles. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et il les garda auprès de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Hvitserk avait finalement réussi à s'endormir et Freya devait avouer qu'il était adorable quand il dormait, il était aussi beaucoup plus supportable. Elle avait posé sa tête contre le mur et elle allait aussi sombrer dans le sommeil quand ils entendirent les portes du cachot s'ouvrirent. Halfdan se mit immédiatement debout et regardait les gardes de façon menaçante. Hvitserk s'était réveillé mais il était toujours allongé sur Freya. Deux gardes entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers Bjorn. Ils lui retirèrent ses chaînes et il ressortirent emenant Bjorn avec eux.

Ne nous déçoit pas, Côte-de-Fer, lui dit Harald

Bjorn quitta le cachot, les laissant seul.

Tu penses que Rollo va lui proposer un marché? demanda Hvitserk à Freya.

J'en suis persuadée.

Comment tu peux en être sûre?

C'est ça où il sera obligée de vous tuer et peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il tient beaucoup à ses neveux.

Comment tu le sais?

Le sourire qu'il a eu en reconnaissant Bjorn et en voyant ce que tu es avait même l'air fier quand il a pensé que j'étais ta compagne.

Tout homme serait fier de t'avoir pour compagne.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Il n'était pas fier parce que c'était moi mais parce que tu avais une femme auprès de toi, ça veut dire que tu avances dans la vie.

Je reste persuader que tu as fais ton petit effet.

Hvitserk tu es insupportable.

Je sais.

Il reste silencieux à la regarder alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre le mur. Elle était vraiment belle et plus il apprenait à la connaître plus il appréciait Freya au-delà de sa beauté. Elle était forte et intelligente, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête elle n'y renonçait pas. Elle était attentionnée avec tous les hommes de l'équipage, même avec lui alors qu'il ne faisait que l'embêter. Il était bien avec elle et l'idée de faire d'elle sa compagne ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit mais maintenant ce n'était pas une idée qui le répugnait, loin delà.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils attendirent durant de très longues heures le retour de Bjorn et Freya était légèrement inquiète de ne toujours pas le voir revenir. Hvitserk était toujours allongé sur elle et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il s'amusait à la chatouiller en faisant courir le bout de sa tresse sur son cou.

Arrête de faire l'enfant, dit-il en essayant de masquer son sourire.

Arrête de faire la vieille, tu commences déjà à avoir des rides.

Elle le frappa derrière la tête et il rigola de ses enfantillages. Helga voyait les deux jeunes se cherchaient sans réussir à se trouver. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres. Freya et Hvitserk lui faisait penser à Floki et elle dans leur premières années. Elle non plus ne voulait pas succomber au charme de Floki par peur d'être blessée. Mais il avait réussi à lui prouver qu'il serait l'homme d'une seule femme. Même si aujourd'hui elle aimait toujours autant Floki elle avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine depuis la mort de leur fille. Elle voulait un autre enfant. Floki avait été comme un père pour les fils de Ragnar et aujourd'hui il était très protecteur envers Freya. Peut-être que c'était le moment de retenter leur chance. Peut-être que les Dieux seraient plus cléments cette fois-ci.

Hvitserk continuait ses pitreries dans le but d'enlever ce regard inquiet du visage de Freya. Il arrivait à la faire sourire et rien que pour cela il se félicitait. Puis il se redressa. Freya le regardait surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle devant son air sérieux.

Pourquoi tu as été catégorique quand Rollo a demandé si tu étais ma compagne?

Freya souffla d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Répond honnêtement Freya. Ce serait si mal que ça si tu te laissais aller ?

Freya se pinça les lèvres. Elle voulut essayer de se dérober face à son regard inquisiteur mais il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Bien sûr que non ce ne serait pas si mal de se laisser aller, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'était pas la seule à dépendre de ça. Il y avait trop de chose en jeu et elle ne voulait pas le mêler à ses histoires. Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Bjorn entra dans le cachot. Freya et tous les autres se levèrent. Les gardes le laissèrent là sans le rattacher et ressortirent.

Qu'a-t-il dit? demanda Hvitserk

Freya avait raison. Il nous accorde le droit de passage à condition qu'il parte avec nous.

Je vous l'avez dit, dit-elle.

Et qu'as-tu répondu? demanda Floki.

J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord.

Pardon! s'exclama Halfdan. Tu comptes voyager avec ce traître!

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix! s'exclama Bjorn. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps dans ce cachot. Nous avons besoin de ce droit de passage si nous voulons que notre flotte arrive au complet et pour cela nous avons besoin de Rollo.

J'espère pour toi que tu as raison, lui dit Harald.

Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir de là ? demanda Freya en lui montrant ses menottes.

Rollo doit régler certains affaires avec sa femme.

Vu le caractère de cette dernière, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être enchantée qu'il parte, dit-elle avec ironie

C'est une femme, lui dit Harald, une femme chrétienne qui plus est. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

C'est là que vous avez tout faux, roi Harald, une femme qu'elle soit chrétienne ou viking à toujours son mot à dire et de nombreuses façon de faire plier un homme.

Je serais curieux d'entendre comment? lui dit Hvitserk en rigolant.

Tu le prives de sexe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, et tu peux être sûr qu'il marche au pas, finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Tous les hommes la regardaient avec surprise et se tournèrent vers Helga.

Elle a raison, dit-elle, c'est imparable.

Elles rirent toutes les deux sous le regard surpris des hommes. Au même moment les portes s'ouvrirent. Rollo entra.

Nous partirons demain matin, eur dit-il.

Et pourquoi pas maintenant? demanda Freya

Il faut savoir être patient, douce Freya, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

On patiente depuis trop longtemps déjà et si on doit attendre encore une nuit de plus dans ce foutu cachot, je vais rapidement perdre patience.

Vous ne dormirez pas ici, nous avons suffisamment de chambres pour tous vous loger et vous nourrir.

Plusieurs gardes entrèrent et ils leur retirèrent leur chaînes.

Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, leur dit Rollo.

Ils sortirent tous du cachot et Rollo monta dans les étages. Il les mena dans un long couloir où plusieurs peintures étaient accrochés et de nombreuses armures étaient exposées. Rollo s'arrêta devant la première porte.

Helga et Floki vous pouvez dormir ici, pour les autres vous pouvez vous partager les autres pièces.

Merci, Rollo, lui dit Helga.

Il lui sourit et il voulut se retirer mais il se retourna.

Le dîner est servi dans deux heures, vous êtes tous conviés à ma table.

Pas question que je mange à la table d'un traître! lui dit Floki en entrant dans sa chambre avec Helga.

Pareils pour nous, lui dit Halfdan.

Bjorn ne dit rien mais entra dans la seconde chambre. Hvitserk suivit son frère, il ne restait donc plus que Freya.

Je viendrais, lui dit-elle

Bjorn, risque de ne pas être d'accord.

Sauf que Bjorn n'a pas à me donner d'ordre et je ne suis pas montée sur son bateau pour lui cirer les bottes. Je viendrais Rollo.

Puis elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par la chambre. Un grand lit avec des rideaux bordeaux tout autour trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les couvertures étaient épaisses et soyeuses, une grande armoire en bois était plaquée au mur et débordaient de lourdes robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les murs de pierres étaient recouvertes de tapisseries épaisses représentant ce qui devait être leur divinité. Freya se dirigea vers la porte du fond et stoppa dans l'entrée. Hvitserk sortit la tête de sa tunique quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage.

Voilà qui est intéressant, dit-il. Il faut croire que les Dieux me sont favorables.

N'y pense même pas Hvitserk, si tu approches cette chambre je coupe la seule chose qui te permettra un jour d'avoir des enfants.

Pourquoi tant de violence alors qu'il te suffirait de céder, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Laisse tomber, Hvitserk, je ne suis pas intéressée, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Mais Hvitserk ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre la porte. Il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Freya se retrouvait coincé entre les bras de Hvitserk et devant son regard intense.

Bien sûr que si tu es intéressée, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je l'ai senti quand je t'ai caressé la première fois.

Une de ses mains caressa la joue de Freya puis il caressa de son pouce sa lèvre inférieur. Il descendit le long de sa gorge et il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer sous ses doigts, signe que ce qu'il lui disait et lui faisait, lui plaisait. Il colla son front au sien. Leur nez se frôlèrent. Il continua de faire glisser sa main sur son corps. Freya était comme hypnotisé par ses gestes. Elle voulait qu'il la touche.

Tu te souviens, Freya, comme tu étais humide, lorsque je t'ai caressée. Lorsque je t'ai caressée juste ici, dit-il en posant sa main à plat sur son sexe.

Freya laissa échapper un hoquet de surpris mais également de plaisir.

Hvitserk…. Arr….

Chut… dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi faire.

Il se mit à la caresser plus franchement par-dessus son pantalon. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait d'exprimer le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Il voulut aller plus loin dans son exploration et il commença à dénouer les lacets de son pantalon en cuir. Il voulut plonger la main dedans mais elle posa brusquement sa main sur son poignet.

Hvitserk, dit-elle d'une voix hachée, je ne peux pas….

Pourquoi tu pourrais pas me laisser te faire du bien?

Je ne peux pas… ça dépend pas que de moi…. je….

Quoi, Freya? Explique-moi!

Je ne veux pas te mêler à mes problèmes et tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de savoir pourquoi.

Freya vit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la frustration. Il voulut se reculer d'elle mais elle attira son visage vers le sien.

Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

C'est contre qui alors?

Les Dieux ne le permettraient. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais été toute à toi, dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle embrassa sa joue à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle s'échappa de sa prise. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Hvitserk grogna de frustration et frappa du poing dans la porte. Pourquoi refusait-elle de s'ouvrir à lui, de s'offrir à lui? Elle en avait autant envie que lui. Il le savait, il l'avait senti et ce presque baiser l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était lui qui était sensé être le maître de leur jeu, pas elle. C'était lui qui devait la séduire, pas elle. Elle était en train de le rendre dingue. Il la voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu une femme, il la désirait. L'étroitesse de son pantalon pouvait en témoigner. Il posa la main sur son sexe bombé et un gémissement de frustration lui échappa. Il avait un sérieux problème et il doutait de pouvoir trouver une femme à proximité. Il fallait qu'il l'ait. Pour cette fois-ci il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. C'était sur ces pensées qu'il commença un léger va-et-vient sur son sexe en pensant à la femme qui était juste derrière la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé.


End file.
